Avatars of Avatar
by Gemmery
Summary: Gray, realising that something is wrong with him, leaves Juvia alone and walks into an unknown place. There he meets two young girls who seem strangely familiar. Spoiler warning! Chapter 392 & 424 of Fairy Tail included. If you don't want to know, don't read. Rated T just in case. Also if you don't like OCs you may not like this.
1. This Can't Be Happening

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"God dammit. I was so close" Gray muttered quietly to himself. His ashen hand was coiled around Juvia's throat, poised ready to strangle the sleeping rain woman. With his other hand, Gray restrained the offending fingers from moving closer to his friend.

Ever since Silver passed on his Ice-Devil Slayer magic to him, Gray felt different. He shrugged it off at first, thinking that it was an aftereffect of shock from all the events at Tartarus- the destruction of the council, Fairy Tail being destroyed (again) along with Magnolia, FACE threatening to wipe magic of the face of Fiore, being reunited with his father, seeing dragons appear out of his friend's bodies - which was an unusual set of events, even for a former member of Fairy Tail. But it got worse with each passing day. First the mark of his right arm began to lose its shape, spreading up his arm and he constantly felt drowsy. It was worse than when he and Natsu had a brawl for three days straight. Next came the return of the nightmares. Ur and Ultear going out of reach and Gray straining his hand to grasp them, just one more time, until Deliora appeared and laughed at the pitiful, scrawny boy piled on the floor. The dream progressed in the last few months though. Gray was able to remember it so vividly, knowing each line like an actor preparing for a show, yet the version of his script was always outdated. New phrases were spouted from the demon's maw. These words were always forgotten. This continued for two months and Juvia got more and more on his nerves with constant pestering about his well-being. Why had he agreed to stay with her in Amefurashi Village ? Maybe his...emotional instability…at the time had made him more susceptible to being lead. Or he simply enjoyed her company. The stalker's attitude has always been curious. Then, however, was the worst possible timing. His emotions were driven by lack of peaceful sleep and he nearly attacked her. How she stayed with him was unknown, but now he knew. He had to leave NOW. Before this anger which had somehow accumulated got the better of him.

Grabbing all his possessions and shoving them into a small suitcase, Gray bolted to the door. The sky was blackened by clouds and there was no moonlight to illuminate his path. Rain poured from the heavens, almost as if Juvia was begging one last time to stop him. His inky black eyes only glancing back once at the mahogany door which guarded his former home. The abandoned town seemed to be a quiet place in which to regain himself, although the reformation process didn't happen. If anything, he felt more like a monster than before. Heck, he tried to kill Juvia for the second time! What the hell was wrong with him? The pellets of rain crashed down onto his clothed (for once) shoulders, but he didn't care. He couldn't think straight, never mind taking time to contemplate his surroundings.

That was until he noticed that the stone walls of the village had changed to oaken trees. Thatched roofs replaced with verdant branches. Grass and wilting plants lining the floor where pavement once was. Gray halted and questioned if there really was a forest so close to Amefurashi, or had he been so stuck in his own head that he'd walked miles without realising. Scanning the woodland, he sensed a presence in the distance. For some reason, it felt familiar. A dark aura caught his attention, but that didn't bother Gray in the slightest ; he was overwhelmed with a feeling of calm that he hadn't experienced in months. It beckoned him. He urged his feet onwards. Soon enough the raven-haired mage stood right next to where he sensed the aura had attracted him to, and he widened his eyes at the sight. Two small bundles lay on the forest floor, wrapped in a dark purple shawl. Two sets of tiny bare feet stuck out of the cloth, and Gray suddenly became concerned- not for the reason that the people had collapsed on the floor- but the fact that this was where the aura was. Two kids.

To his surprise, menacing eyes emerged from the cloaks with only eyes visible. Their twin gaze somehow froze him in place, causing hairs to stand on end at the back of his neck. One of the children then erupted into a cackle, all other noise in the area was silenced by it. The other giggled quietly, but both were definitely laughing at the teen who hadn't moved out of sheer dread. These kids scared him to the bone with a single glance. He had really fallen from grace, Gray thought and mentally face-palmed. Sighing, and seeming returning the ambient voices of the forest, he opened his mouth to inquire about the children when he was beaten to speaking by said children.

"You're late" said the left child with a huff. She had a harsh but clear voice, youth prevalent in the tone.

The child on the right looked to be fidgeting under her cloak as she spoke. " We've been waiting, you know" she pronounced with a hushed tone.

Gray just blinked. Oddly, he didn't feel confused about these strangers knowing him. An awkward silence broke out for around a minute until the kids spoke in unison, their voices appearing to harmonise.

"We know what you want".

* * *

A/N - First FT fanfic so it's probably not that good. Hope you like it.


	2. A Father's Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly.

* * *

"What I... want?" were the words Gray managed to stumble out. The two being that sat in front appeared to know him better than he did. Right now, what did Gray want? A home?...No, even if Fairy Tail had disbanded, he could have stayed with Juvia if that was the case. Maybe it was to be rid of the explosions of rage he had occasionally? But surely that was hopefully an emotional issue, and even if it wasn't, what would some kids know about the cause of it. He ran a hand through his jet black hair, trying to think what he really wanted at the moment .Gray stood there for a good few minutes while the children stared at him inquisitively and occasionally tore up tufts of grass to pass their boredom. The bullets of rain gradually reduced in strength, and vibrant shades of green were lit up slightly by a clouded sun. Only the rustling of leaves could be heard for the duration of silence between the three people.

That was until the left kid sprang up from the ground (which wasn't far).

"Urgh...You're taking too long" the small child muttered irritably. She removed the fabric covering her face, revealing long auburn hair with one chunk dyed scarlet which wrapped around her tiny figure. Those menacing eyes were shown to contain a crimson hue; a stubbed nose separating the piercing pupils. Her cloak shifted and Gray noted that the left arm was bandaged up to the shoulder. A simple brown tunic drooped over her body and down to her knees, accompanied by mud-stained leggings. Though her appearance suggested that she was around 10-11, there was a flicker of wisdom in her large eyes, making Gray believe she knew much more than she should. She huffed loudly, bringing his attention back to her pouting face.

"Why don't you tell him, Sister? He appears confused" the other girl said bluntly. This girl also stood up but refused to reposition her cloak, meaning Gray could only get a better look at her face, which was almost identical to the first girl. However the most noticeable difference was her right eye. Instead of the usual iris on white sclera, her eye was pure black. His own eyes were drawn into the pool and darkness, and it was though he was staring into the abyss. And the abyss stared back. Chills ran down his spine, which is ironic for him being an ice mage.

"Guess so" replied the first girl, turning to her sister and both nodding in agreement. She strode confidently towards Gray who ,despite a growing sense of fear emerging in his heart, remained completely still. When she was inches in front of him, a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. As quietly as she could, the youth mumbled under her breath. And once again, the ambient forest voices hushed. Although he had to strain his ears, he couldn't mistake what she had. His eyes of coal widened in horror at the midget, unable to truly comprehend them until she repeated herself, louder this time.

"E.N.D."

Gray's anger rapidly surfaced. He remembered that day six months ago all too well.

* * *

_'Deliora' lay sprawled on the ground, the hole through his chest leaking blood rapidly. The old man coughed blood, but chuckled with a crooked smile upon his weary face._

_"...Splendid ...work" he spluttered, the smile still present even though his body was broken._

_Exhausted from the battle, with wounds still openly bleeding, Gray breathed heavily. But these physical wounds didn't even come close to the pain his heart harboured. The person he had fought, claiming to be his greatest enemy, couldn't be further from the truth. And Gray knew it. The man who he had idolised as a kid, who had haunted his dreams after the Deliora incident, was really beside him yet stood as an obstacle. Another person Gray cared greatly for was being robbed from him. He couldn't take it anymore._

_"You really think I wasn't…", Gray paused to regain composure, "gonna realise or something?" _

_'Deliora' tried to look at Gray, no longer displaying the relief that lit his smile. His furrowed brows highlighted his bleak pupils, as though he realised his façade had been seen through . Sensing no reaction from the elder man, Gray began his outburst._

_"The f*** were you thinking!? You are NOT Deliora". Gray took a deep breath, steeling his nerves for the words which burned him to say._

_"You're my dad, aren't you?"_

_He shakily stood, his aching body causing a shot of pain for every twitch of his muscles. Again, there was no response from the older man who stayed still on the iced floor. Silence remained between them for a time, Gray trying to control his breathing to no avail. Eventually, the former enemy gazed to the heavens, with his chiselled features maintaining a neutral expression. _

_"Finish...me...", his low voice said._

_"No f***ing way!", yelled Gray through his staggered breaths. " You...You're my old man! What the hell are you doing here!?"_

_Neither party moved, the raven-haired boy desperately waiting for a response, staring agonisingly towards the 'demon' man. Like before, Gray expected him to stay quiet and allowing the silence to provide Gray with an uncertain answer. Instead, a shuffling was heard against the ice where the man laid as he began to speak._

_"I was waiting… to be killed... by you ", he managed to mutter. The more he began to talk, the more crimson liquid ran from the gaping hole. The boy didn't notice, his ears clinging on to every word the man spoke._

_"You're right...I...was once you're dad"._

_Enlarged eyes adorned Gray's pale face. Even if he had already assumed this, hearing the actual words aloud shook him to the core. Although many questions formed in his head, he decided not to interrupt Silver's explanation._

_"But"...Silver continued, "I am no longer human. Nor am I demon". He sighed, releasing a wave of anxiety that had built within him. "I am a corpse. For seventeen years now...Man I've been dead for a long time." A small chuckled escaped his lips. Unlike his father, Gray didn't feel humoured by the fact. And only worse came to follow._

* * *

_(time skip)_

* * *

_Moist eyes were directed to the ground at his son's feet. How he had managed not to break down earlier was an achievement. Revealing the story to his little boy (obviously not so anymore) was more for atonement than to release his hidden emotions. Silver's broken body trembled with every feeble word he spoke. _

_"As if there'd ever be a father who hits his children", he weakly voiced, regret that accumulated for those long years bluntly apparent. He couldn't accept Gray's claim that he was still a father to him. After all the trauma Silver attempted to fling at Gray to anger him, the latter willingly listened to his tale. When Silver gazed upon the boy, he saw many of his traits which had passed on, from the slick black mop of hair to his aggressive attitude . And the scars- visible and contained- which haunted him. Ah, why was it that trait Gray had to inherit? _

_"You.." was what Gray said before Silver once again interrupted him. He was done with his story. He'd had enough._

_"Enough. Quickly… finish me...". Lowering his head, Silver closed his jet black eyes and prepared for the inevitable._

_The sound of ice being manipulated perked Silver's ears, followed by the sound of Gray._

_"You want to be put to rest, huh…"_

_"Please...I wish to re-join Mika…". Images of the love of his life filled Silver's head. He had missed her. Finally though, his wish was nearing completion and the guilt of leaving his wife alone in the after world would soon disappear. Even if it was replaced with the guilt of leaving his son for the second time, but he knew Gray was strong to keep moving forward no matter the burden._

_"Ahh…" replied Gray. The frozen sword he had conjured cut through the air above his son's head. "YOU MAY BE MY FATHER BY BLOOD...BUT NONE OF THAT MATTERS IF YOU'RE AN ENEMY OF MY GUILD!". It sounded more like Gray was reciting a scripture that had been rehearsed well, yet when it came to the actual delivery, a few stutters and wavers in his voice were not unnoticed. "THAT'S HOW WE'VE ALWAYS PROTECTED OUR GUILD!"._

_Silence in the icy field settled for a minute, until Gray finally yelled with all the air he possessed - _

_"YET I...I JUST CAN'T KILL YOU!"_

_Floods of restrained tears collided with Gray's cold cheeks, and fear was present within the eyes he sent skyward. Blood from his wounds seeped into the tears, colouring more of the floor in red. What had Silver thought, thinking that this fight would be so simple to accomplish his reunion with Mika without having to face his son's sorrowful gestures. His heart, though no longer beating, clawed to be freed from his corpse, wanting to spill any feelings he had to the son. However Silver couldn't do that; that would leave too many lingering pains for Gray. He had to hold strong. Against the wishes of his corpse of a body, Silver rose and fumbled to where his son stood. Gray made no visible reactions as Silver wrapped his tired arms around him. In all honesty, Silver didn't merely want to comfort his son; he wanted to hug Mika's pride and joy, in order to inform her that he had done something truly fatherly for once in his life. Though she will probably just make a sarcastic comment, like, "You? Fatherly? Who are you and what have you done to my lousy husband?". Despite the joking response, she would be overjoyed at the news he had to bring her of their strong little man._

* * *

_(timeskip)_

* * *

_As his father's image faded, a heart-warming smile appeared on it's face, delivering the last words he'd hear from his father._

_"I'm leaving everything to you. Do you know the real reason I learned Ice Devil Slayer Magic? It was because E.N.D is a fire demon. And that power can... pass from father to son."_

_The image shattered into tiny fragments, leaving Gray clenching his hand into a fist while the seal of an Ice-Devil Slayer imprinted itself on his right arm. Power trickled through his veins, and the black stripes became more prominent on his paler skin. This power was granted for one sole purpose - To fulfil the last promise of his father. To end E.N.D.- Gray decided that no matter the cost to himself, he would do all he could to complete this task in honour of his father and mother._

* * *

Yet after 6 months, he's made no progress in his search for E.N.D. and that was another thing which frustrated him. Why had he just stayed in the same spot for such a time and not gotten any wind of Zeref's actions either. Juvia was helping him over the grief, but scars would always remain as long as the mark of the magic lay on him. He had a purpose, but was stuck in an ocean of questions as his destination wasn't clear to see. Now, it was like fate - for the first time- had sent a blessing in the form of these strangers. Who cared about who they actually were? They had information which Gray needed desperately. His right arm gripped the girl's neck with a will of its own, rising her up so her impish feet couldn't feel the grassy floor beneath.

"What do you know?!"

* * *

A/N : I am so happy that many people actually like this! I'll try to keep the updates weekly, but who knows? I might die. This kinda turned into a Gray flashback, but I was told to pull the feels- looking at you Poketail- so I'm sorry. The story will head somewhere new next week.

Pun for this chapter - So Gray is going to Avatar. I wonder if he'll AANG around :)


End file.
